1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable step for a motorcycle on which a pillion passenger mainly rests his or her foot.
2. Description of Background Art
Foot-rest steps for a motorcycle are usually fixed at respective standard positions which are located on lateral sides of a vehicle body and on which both the feet of a person with an average physical size rest when the person straddles a seat for ride.
However, since the standard positions are designed for the person with standard physical size, the steps are not necessarily located at optimum positions depending on a person's physical size. In addition, the optimum positions of the steps are different depending on a driving state, such as urban driving, suburban driving, long time driving or the like.
Thus, a movable step for a motorcycle has conventionally been proposed in which a step support base supporting a step can vertically be moved via a pair of link members crossed like an “X.” See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2,717,573.
However, the conventional configuration uses a link mechanism that is crossed like an “X” to provide a complicated structure. More specifically, the pair of link members are connected at their almost central portions and provides a foldable support, which makes the support structure complicate and increases the number of component parts. In addition, it is necessary to assemble a spring biasing the link member and the like into a narrow space. Thus, assembly work is cumbersome.